Olympians Spread Through Time and Nations
by alikmionejean
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fall through the well again, somehow along with the rest of the gang. When Sota's news startles Kagome, and her mysterious absent father in the kitchen, what is about to happen that she needs to come back home? DISCONTINUED.
1. News

**AN: Okay, yeah, I wrote the original one, but I couldn't figure out how to make it work, and I rewrote it, new plot, same basic principle, the villian is the same, just you know, doing something different. :D to be honest, I like this one better. And it's written in first person, like the books. Around Ch 4 of the last one, I realized that... Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: News

There was a cold wind accompanying a wild thunderstorm that night, the night before everything changed. I had a little pendant around my neck, the gift my father had given me for my fifteenth birthday. It had come with a note saying that back in the day I would be a true woman now, and that's why he sent me the gift.

See, I hadn't seen my father in eight or nine years, I think. I don't remember much of him, I was really little when he left. I just remember these big blue eyes, the eyes I didn't have… I don't hear from him, and the only thing I've gotten from him since then was this necklace, and a note saying that he would only send me this gift, and nothing more.

I looked down at the little letters etched in the odd metal. I had already tried to figure out what this little pendant was made of, but I couldn't figure it out.

The words actually made sense to me, unlike most Japanese script. I had dyslexia, at least that's what the doctor said. And ADHD, but I could control that most of the time. It had gotten better since I came to the Feudal Era.

The little words on the necklace said, 'The wind shall bring the clouds of thunder, all you pray for will lead you under, the truth lies in destiny, and the betrayals always within family.'

I had always thought that it was an odd thing, a lightning bolt shaped pendant etched in words of impending doom, for a girl's fifteenth birthday. Wouldn't she get a new iPod or phone or something? But he said 'back in the day' and I wondered how far back in the day he'd have to be for a girl to be a woman at fifteen.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I looked and saw Inuyasha coming to sit down next to me. When he was in his famous cross-legged position, he eyed the necklace I was absentmindedly rubbing in between my fingers. "What's that?"

"A birthday present," I replied, looking at the wood flooring beneath me. I looked up and out into the cloudy sky, pouring rain. The porch was dimly lit with the glow of the moon behind the raging clouds, and a couple candles under the cover of the roof.

"From who? And you had a birthday?" Inuyasha seemed to realize he was actually taking an interest in me. As a result, he turned his head away in defiance, like I was used to. "Feh, not that I care."

I smiled, "My father, and I did… It was the day I met you so you didn't miss it."

"You met me on your birthday?" He suddenly turned toward me with his eyes full of curious intent.

"Yep, I did. The biggest birthday present I ever got. The day before, Gramps gave me a water kappa foot or something… It ended up Buyo's present. We always tell him to go eat or play with whatever gift Gramps tries to give us, it's always junk," I smiled at him.

"Wait… Did you say your father? I've never seen him around your home," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he tried to place a person in the role of my father.

I nodded, "I did say that, yeah. I don't remember much of him, either. The last time I saw him I was maybe at age five or six. And even then, he only came around a few times a year to check on me, that's what mom says. All I remember is this pair of eyes, electric blue. I don't even know if they were his or not… It's weird. And he's not even Sota's dad, either. My stepfather was Sota's dad, but mom said that he died in an accident a long time ago, when she was still pregnant. Gran died the same year, and so we went to live with Gramps."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, "So you don't know your father either…" He said in a sad tone. I had forgotten that he never really knew his father either.

I stood up, and patted him on the back on my way back into the hut. "I'll see you in the morning." I got as far as the door when I turned around, and walked to the edge of the porch. I love thunderstorms, have since I was little. But mom always told me that if I went out there, it would be dangerous for a lot of people. And then she'd let Sota go outside and play with his friends, and I was so jealous. I mean, why would she let him, and not let me?

I felt Inuyasha's eyes on the back of my head, when I stepped off of the porch, and onto the gravel that made up the road, and I walked into the main street, letting the rain hit me.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha shouted from behind me, "Kagome, look out!"

I turned and there was a huge flash of bright white light, a tingling in my senses, and I realized what had happened. I stood for another few seconds before I began to faint, and as everything went black, I felt strong arms wrap around me.

When I came to, the storm had cleared, and there was sunlight streaming through the crack in the doorway. I blinked, and Sango's face swam into view. "You alright, Kagome?"

"Um… Maybe. What happened?" I asked, covering my eyes with my hand.

Sango's voice was filled with worry. "Inuyasha said that you were struck by lightning when you walked out into the storm."

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my head, and there was something I remembered… I was holding someone's hand, and the same light that I saw last night was surrounding us… If I was struck and electrocuted, what had happened to the person I was with? Did they… die? And why was I able to survive? Was it even a real memory, or something I'd imagined?

I groaned, "My head… it hurts… Is he sure it was lightning?"

Sango sighed, "Yes, we heard the thunder after he shouted for you, so it must have been. What else could it be? And the oddest part is that the bolt was huge, now that I think about it, it was a lot of light coming in through the windows. But you don't have a single mark on your body. Not a one."

"I- I don't? But how? No burns, no anything?" I was shocked, and I looked down at my hands. Sure enough, nothing. I sat up, and the blanket fell off of me. I lifted my shirt to see that there were in fact, no marks that showed that I had been hit at all.

Just then, we heard screams coming from the villagers. "Help! Demons!"

Sango bolted up, and grabbed her armor, "Kagome, get out of here, get Inuyasha and Miroku while I change!"

"Right!" I grabbed my bow and my quiver, and ran out the door. "Inuyasha! Miroku!"

I heard the call of, "I'm already on it!"

We all ran toward the sound, Sango coming out of the hut, in full demon-slayer armor. It was a giant tiger that came after us, with the usual cloud of the demons floating behind it. I sensed a shard of the jewel in his forehead.

"Inuyasha, a shard, in his forehead!" I shouted, knocking an arrow in my bow. I aimed, and then let the arrow fly.

It made a hole in the huge tiger, but it didn't do much else, nothing that mattered.

"Wind Scar!" I heard the call from behind me, and the attack cut the tiger in half, revealing the jewel shard and it fell to the ground. Shippo ran by to pick it up, then handed it to me.

However, there were still the hundreds of demons flying toward us. Miroku appeared in front of us. "Wind Tunnel!" The demons began to be sucked into the void in Miroku's right hand. Of course, as if on cue, the Saimyosho showed themselves. Miroku backed up, closing the wind tunnel, and fell backwards… Into the bone eater's well. I hadn't even realized we'd made it to this clearing.

Sango called out for him, "Miroku!"

Kirara fell from the sky as one of the demons from the cloud came and knocked into her from the side. She fell toward the well as she reverted back into her tiny housecat form, taking Sango with her.

Shippo hopped onto the side of the well, "Sango! Miroku! Kirara!"

The Tetsusaiga swung once more in Inuyasha's hand as he shouted, "Backlash Wave!"

Most of the demons were torn to pieces on the spot, except for a few of Naraku's insects.

"Damn," Inuyasha said, as he watched them fly away. He turned to the well, where our comrades were.

Shippo's eyes were wide with concern and fear, "They're knocked out, I think, they won't answer, and it's too big for Kirara to transform in."

Inuyasha walked over to the well, and as he was leaning over the side, caught Shippo off guard and knocked him in. (I think it was on accident.) But he saw that Miroku and Sango were indeed unconscious, so he jumped in, forgetting that he would travel.

I went to the side of the well, and saw it… Empty? Huh? How did they get through? Oh well…

I jumped into the well, and I landed on Miroku. I hopped up, onto the rope ladder before he could touch me in a place he shouldn't.

It turned out that Inuyasha had already gotten Sango and Kirara out of the well, and as I was climbing out, went to go help Miroku and Shippo.

I noticed Sango was conscious, so I went over to her. "Weird, what do you think happened?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it was because we fell in first. We were engulfed by the blue light, so I guess it took us with him."

"Maybe…" I considered the thought.

Inuyasha pulled a now-conscious Miroku and Shippo out of the well, and he looked at me. "I guess we should go tell your mother we're all here."

I nodded, "Mom, Sota, Gramps, I'm home… With lots of company!" I shouted as I opened the door to let everyone out, and onto the grounds.

Sota was, as per usual, kicking his soccer ball around outside. "Sis! There's something you should know… Your father's in the kitchen, he says it's urgent you come home with him."

I paled. _Father?_


	2. Explanations

**AN: I know it's taken me completely forever to write this, but it's that chapter that really does nothing, but it does a whole lot at the same time. It just wouldn't write itself. The first few times I tried to write it, I was like, "THIS IS NOT RIGHT! I HATE THIS! I HATE ME! WHY CAN'T I DO THIS?" So then, I grit my teeth and wrote it. So, ta da, the finished product of Chapter 2. Whether it is good or not is up to you. (Granted most of the stuff that is important to plot I wrote at... Twelve forty-five to one ten? Yeah, in the morning...) so be somewhat kind! **

**Without further ado, Olympians Spread Through Time and Nations: Chapter Two!**

Chapter 2- Explanations

_Sota was, as per usual, kicking his soccer ball around outside. "Sis! There's something you should know… Your father's in the kitchen, he says it's urgent you come home with him."_

_I paled. _Father?

There are two things I could have done, at that point: I could have fainted, or busted down some doors, and gotten some answers. I'm proud to say that I didn't pass out cold.

In the end, I decided to go for breaking some houses.

I took off from my position next to Sango, and made a break for the house. I skipped out of my shoes when my hands found the front door and slammed it open, footfalls thundering in the short route to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted me created tears in my eyes: Mom, a white glass platter in her hands - probably from lunch – rolling around in the liquid cascading from the faucet, little clumps of bubbles swirling with the currents. A cheery tune floated through the air, its source a faint smile on the face of a mother of fifteen years.

Was this truly the same woman I heard crying every night when I was little, because she was alone? I might have been young, but I wasn't stupid. I wouldn't forget something as traumatizing that easily.

"Hey, Kagome," Mom smiled at me, "Is everything alright with your friends?"

Why on earth was she smiling?

"Is everything alright here? Sota said that my father was in the kitchen!"

"Oh, yes. He left for the bathroom; he should be back in a second. He wanted to talk to you," she looked back down, resuming her cleaning of the white plate she held under the faucet.

"Wanted to talk to me? He's had fifteen years to do that!" I felt my heart start to pump a few ticks faster, and the burning lump found its way to the bottom of my throat.

"I know what it looks like, but you don't understand, Kagome. He couldn't stay, it was complicated. He was trying to keep you safe."

She had that tone in her voice, the tone most teenagers hated: like we are children too young and ignorant to comprehend what's being told to us. "Keep me safe? From what was he protecting me?"

"Kagome? What's going on?" Sango's voice asked from behind me. I turned to see my friends piling into the room.

Inuyasha stepped toward me, putting a single hand on my shoulder. His acute hearing must have let him know what was happening, if any of us knew at all. I looked up at him, silently thanking him with my eyes.

A small and quick chuckle came from the doorway. "It seems a bit more crowded in the few short minutes of my absence."

I hesitated to turn around, but I knew it was him. Who else could it be? My mind whirred around its maze of somewhat coherent thoughts: would the eyes be that electric blue? Would his behavior be as I always thought, or am I completely wrong? Will we get along? I talked bigger than I could back up. I might feel obligated to hate him, but now that he was here, right behind me, I found it extremely difficult.

Finally finding the courage, willpower, and muscle control, I spun my head around to take my first look at him. There they were: the eyes. My memory didn't do them justice. These eyes were electric blue, yes. However, they were lined with a dark blue, and the grey in them churning, light to dark, dark to light, as if a storm was brewing as you gazed into them. I could tell that these eyes made his face, whatever the emotion. They could either make him look light-hearted as he laughed, or startlingly frightful when his voice dropped low, dangerous, and slow in anger.

They stood out the most against the rest of his features, as well. His salt-and-pepper hair was thick, mostly black, but greying at the temples. His complexion had a fair tan, but at the same time, he wasn't dark. His skin held a few laugh lines creased into his face, folding and unfolding as his mouth moved the tiniest bit while he was scrutinizing us. He wore a pinstriped suit, like he'd come straight from a board meeting.

The room held silence for a few moments, through the pregnant tension. His eyes landed on me last, no doubt reassuring himself that the others were not burdens here, before looking at his daughter. I felt an odd mental pressure to stand up tall, like impressing him was something I should be doing.

"Kagome. What a fine woman you have become. I see you wear that necklace I gave you for your birthday. It's so sickeningly true, it seeps right into the heart, huh?"

He broke the silence, and I figured that my voice could now have its say. "Do formal introductions not exist anymore? I don't know you, you don't know me, and yet you're going on about 'what a fine woman I've become'."

"Ah, yes, forgive me," he held out his hand. "I am Zeus, your father."

"Zeus? As in, the god from Greek mythology?"

"Exactly like that, yes. I am him."

At first, I thought my mother had a kid with a raging psychopath. What would you think if this no-show comes into your kitchen, talking as if he knows you, and claiming that he's the king of the gods? That's what I thought.

I think he could tell I didn't believe him. It's obvious when the look of 'Are you freaking kidding me?' is scrawled across your face.

"Don't believe me, huh? I'd assume you know that we gods have a symbol of power, am I correct? An object we possess that is more powerful than anything like it in the mortal or spiritual world."

I nodded, and he continued. "As Zeus, my symbol of power is my master bolt: a two-foot cylinder that contains more lightning than should ever be released on earth."

He reached a hand into his suit jacket, and pulled out a tiny cylinder that grew in front of my eyes as he opened his palm.

"Touch it," he said. "You are my daughter, and you possess the awareness of a priestess. You can tell how much power is in it. It is proof that I am who I say I am."

I timidly stepped forward, and barely swiped the steel with the pad of a finger before pulling away. I didn't have to touch it even to know he wasn't lying about one thing: that cylinder held more power than anything I'd ever encountered. Somehow, I also knew that it was crackling thunder and lightning encased in the container.

I looked at him, "So, if you are who you say you are, then... what does that make me?"

"A demigod. Half-human, half-god."

Any normal person would describe my face as shocked, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, etc, etc. I think that this phrase begins to cover it: a baboon hit in the head by a Barbie-painted croquet mallet held by a rainbow-coloured asexual Martian from Antarctica. That's how my face looked, I can guarantee. My jaw was so low that I now knew what the floor tasted like, and my eyes hurt from how unblinkingly wide they got.

Inuyasha's hand fell from my shoulder, and I looked back at his face. It was a milder version from the expression I wore. His eyes turned to me for a moment, wide. I couldn't tell if they were incredulous, scared, or just plain dumbfounded.

"You're serious?" I asked my father.

"Yes. You know the Greek gods, and how we live on Olympus. The dead reside in the Underworld. We lived in Greece for a while, at first. Then the heart of Western Civilization moved from Greece, and thus, so did we. We follow the heart of the civilizations that hold the traits and territories that the gods represent. The core of our power lies with that, and so we follow it. Now, the center of Western Civilization lies in the United States. I daresay you know where New York City is?"

"Yes. On the east coast of the country, right?" I asked. "Broadway, Times Square, Big Apple?"

"Correct. Olympus hovers above the Empire State Building, which, as you know, is located somewhere near the center of the city. The Underworld is in Los Angeles, on the other end of the country. All of the rest of the myths normally lie somewhere in the middle. Monsters come from the depths of the pits of hell within the Underworld. They escape, normally being reborn from "death" after demigods kill them. They're loose in the mortal world, until they are found by a demigod, or find one themselves, aiming to kill them.

"The reason I came to see you, in the first place, is because of the monsters escaping. You and your friends battle against demons in the Feudal Era. He-" he looked pointedly at Inuyasha, "-is half of one himself. Demons as you know them, and as you know him, are technically extinct. They were sent to the Underworld to be kept away, locked up if you will. They caused too much havoc, so at the time, we saw fit to captivate them, and give mortals the chance to live in a world that they dominated.

"This is proving to be a current downfall. The monsters originally created from the Underworld's depths and the demons we trapped alongside them are beginning to form a pact. They're starting to work together to break free, and unleash their 'wrath and fury' upon the mortal world. However silly and scripted this may sound, it is very real, and very dangerous. That's why I needed to come get you."

I took a step back, "So you came here to recruit me for some mission? The only part about my being your daughter is that it's another soldier for the ranks?"

He looked at me, straight into my eyes with his, and spoke in a low voice, "No. I'd never come for you before because you were safe here. The more you know about your past, the less you can hide your scent. So the more you know, the more they can smell you. The monsters, I mean. Now, we need everyone we can get, and typically, I wouldn't have involved you. But now that we face certain doom unless everyone - and I mean everyone - teams up, if we fail, you'll be in just as bad of danger. I'd rather we at least give you the chance to live."

Sango chimed in from behind me, "Demons, like the ones we fight in our time? Then wouldn't it be beneficial to take us along? I'm sure we could be of some help to you! Besides, we all know a thing or two about demons ourselves. We could easily assist whatever forces you have!"

Kirara mewed, and Miroku added, "I agree. While we might be of service, it would be easier to be together. Putting Kagome in this kind of danger alone isn't something we would do easily. She's helped us in more ways than I think we know. It's high time we return a simple favor. Inuyasha, what is your say on the matter? Do you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess we could go. 'Sides, she'd need me to rescue her again. It's not that doesn't happen on a regular basis anyway," He said, turning his face away, and crossing his arms like a rebellious kindergartener.

"Inuyasha! You're such a jerk!" I huffed, and turned to Father again. "Would you mind taking my friends along? You said you needed just about everyone. Why not include them? They could be useful!"

"I suppose you're right. Whoever is coming along, meet me at the top of the stairs to the property at eleven tomorrow. Don't be late. I'll see you soon." He nodded at us, and closed the distance to the door. He vanished in a flurry of wind and lightning.

Mom sighed, "Always one for the flashy exits. Hungry, anyone?"

**AN: So, there you have it. Bit shorter than I had originally intended, but it's written all the same. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys gave me more reviews in one chapter than I ever got in a whole story! Mwah! And to all of my alerts and faves, you guys rock too! And a big thanks to Kartronthepegasus for help editing! **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Love from,  
alikmionejean**


End file.
